


Sweet On You

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, baked goods as a means of seduction, lemon rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: Darcy needs a baking assistant and Bucky kindly obliges.





	Sweet On You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Lemon Rebellion](http://leftylain.tumblr.com/post/150213481678/announcing-the-lemon-rebellion-mcu-fandom) which was organized by three amazingly cool and talented ladies: leftennant, dresupi, and amidtheflowers. Y'all are so awesome!

“Hey, Bucky. Are you busy?” 

Bucky turned back from the tv to glance at the brunette in the doorway of the common room. “Not at all, darling. Whatcha need?” 

“I was about to do some baking and I need an assistant. You interested?” 

“Depends. Does this job pay well?” 

“You get first dibs on the baked goods. And you get to spend time with the adorable baker,” she said, pointing at herself. 

That seemed fair. Bucky nodded and turned the television off, following Darcy out of the room and down the hall. Once they were situated in Darcy's kitchen, she set him to work, gathering supplies, especially the ones on the high shelves that she usually needed her step stool for. “I'm gonna go pull my hair up and change so I don't get messy. Be right back.” 

Bucky lined everything up on the counter and waited. The moment Darcy came around the corner, his mouth went dry. She was wearing her black yoga pants, the ones Sam reverently called _‘God’s gift to the 21st century’_ and a low cut grey t-shirt. It was a good look on her. 

Darcy grinned to herself at the way Bucky's eyes traced her movements as she entered the kitchen and crossed to the counter to examine the ingredients. She also pretended not to notice as he studied her as she put on her vintage looking apron. The pink ruffled fabric flaring out at the bottom, the sash cinched snug around her waist. 

Bucky was content to stay on the opposite side of the island, perched on his barstool, watching, but Darcy wasn't having any of that. She pulled him around and started calling out measurements, teaching him the correct order to add the ingredients as well as the proper techniques. 

“How'd you learn all this stuff?” 

“When I was little, my aunt owned a bakery and she used to let me help her bake, and I guess I just did it so often it became second nature. And now we're here and I get to boss you around.” She paused and grinned at him, issuing a stern order, “Stir that faster.” 

“Yes ma'am.” 

Bucky watched as Darcy pulled out a few lemons and began preparing them. Her eyes darted up to his and she grinned when she saw he was still watching her. “Do you like lemons, Buck?” 

Bucky cleared his throat. “Yeah. I like lemons.” 

“Good, because we are making my special lemon cupcakes. Sweet and tart at the same time.” She glanced over to shoot him a smirk as she added, “Just like me.” 

Bucky took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the very important task of stirring the cupcake batter. Once Darcy added the final ingredients, she pulled over the cupcake tins and clapped her hands. “Ok, cupcake liners, cupcake liners, cupcake- Oh! There they are!” 

Before Bucky realized what was happening, there was a curvy body pressed tightly between him and the counter. Darcy innocently looked up at him through her lashes as she reached past him to grab the cupcake liners. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and Bucky was having trouble keeping his eyes from looking down at the appealing cleavage that was straight down. 

He cleared his throat and Darcy stepped back, an all-together too-innocent, “Excuse me,” falling from her upturned lips. She knew what she was doing, the little minx. Bucky watched as Darcy poured the batter into the tins and went to check that the oven was finished preheating. “Ok, oven’s ready. Bring me the tins?” 

Bucky brought them over and Darcy took them, opening the oven and leaning down to slide them in, as she bent at the hips and made Bucky grateful that he was able to live in a world where yoga pants existed. Darcy got the cupcake tins situated in the oven and closed the door as Bucky crossed back around the island to sit on his barstool. 

Darcy started putting dishes in the washer, turning to Bucky with the mixing bowl in her hands. “I almost forgot the best perk of being the baking assistant-- licking the bowl.” 

Bucky didn't think he was imagining the devious glint in her eyes as she crossed the room and came to stand beside him. Darcy set the bowl on the island and hopped up beside it, her legs swinging beside his. She slowly untied the sash of the apron and pulled it off, dropping it on the countertop. “Don’t need this anymore.” 

She leaned over and this time Bucky didn't stop himself from looking down her top, the soft pale skin swelling in perfect curves. He met her eyes again and Darcy grinned down at him. Without looking away, she swirled her finger around the bowl to pull out some leftover batter, sliding a dollop of yellow between her pretty pink lips. 

She watched as Bucky’s eyes darted down to her mouth to watch her pop her finger back out, his throat bobbing as he swallowed heavily. “Mmm,” she purred, “This is good. You want some?” 

Bucky’s eyes were dark as he met hers again, his head barely inclining in a nod. She jerked the bowl back from his advancing hand and swirled her finger around the inside again. Darcy held her finger full of batter at his lips until he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. At the first swipe of his tongue, Darcy felt a gasp leave her mouth. Bucky’s hand came up to hold her wrist in place as he proceeded to lick every bit of cake batter from her finger, with maybe a few more licks for good measure. 

He allowed her to pull back and spoke gruffly, “Yeah, that was good.” 

“You got a little something there,” she said, as she gestured at his face with a grin. 

Darcy leaned forward and pressed her lips to the corner of Bucky’s mouth, her tongue darting out to lick at the seam of his lips briefly before she pulled back. Bucky growled and pulled her forward again, swinging her leg over his so he could pull her off the countertop and into his lap. 

He gently pulled at Darcy’s hair elastic until her hair was loose and swinging around her face, winding his fingers through her locks and putting his mouth on hers. Darcy made a noise in the back of her throat as their tongues tangled together, her arms tight around Bucky’s neck. The kiss tasted like tart lemons and sweet sugar and _finally_. 

Bucky set his hands on her hips, alternating between sliding them along her thighs and tracing her waist, up to move against the curves of her breasts. 

“Bucky,” Darcy gasped, as his thumb brushed over her nipple. She sat back to pull off her shirt and Bucky tugged down the cup of her bra, allowing her breast to fall free. She yanked at his shirt until he pulled it over his head and tossed it on the floor. 

He kissed her once, his head then dipping all the way down until he was able to lick a circle around her nipple, finally taking it in his mouth. Darcy's fingers tightened in his hair, spurring him on. Her hips canted against his, a spark coursing through her body as she felt how turned on he was. 

“Was this your plan the whole time?” Bucky asked as he lifted his head to nip along her collarbone. 

“Maybe,” Darcy said in a gasp as Bucky’s teeth bit in a particularly sensitive spot. “You sir, are impossible. I’ve been trying to get you in bed for _months_.” 

He pulled back to stare at her with a furrowed brow. “Really?” 

She lifted her brow. “Come on, Bucky. No one needs that much help changing light bulbs or moving furniture. Also, I don’t break out the booby shirts for just anyone.” 

Bucky glanced down again, nodding. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the side as his hand traced the curve of her breast, swiping across the hard nipple. “Well, I definitely count myself lucky there.” 

Darcy grabbed his head between her hands and kissed him. Poor thing had no idea the things he did to her. Bucky held her close as their tongues tangled together, Darcy’s hips resuming their slow grind against him. She pulled back slightly. “So, you’re ok with this? We’re really doing it?” 

With both hands gripping her hips, Bucky arched against her, grinning at the squeak that left her mouth. “Yeah, doll. I think I am alright with it.” 

Bucky twisted them to the side, stepped off the stool, and pushed Darcy against the refrigerator without ever breaking contact. She reached between them to rub at his erection, Bucky going still as her hands traced along his shaft through his jeans. Darcy undid the button of his pants and slid her hand down, clumsily stroking him in the tight space. 

Bucky helped her shimmy out of her pants, stepping out of her grasp just long enough to pull each leg off and toss them to the side, Darcy replacing her hand against him as soon as he was within reach. Bucky gave her a hand, pulling his jeans down enough for Darcy to free his cock, licking her hand and giving him a few smooth strokes. Bucky traced his knuckles along the front of her panties, feeling her wetness through the cotton fabric, before slipping a finger under them to trace along her folds. 

“Bucky,” Darcy said in a gasp. 

“You want this, Darcy?” 

She bit her lip and nodded, squealing as Bucky pushed her harder against the cold metal at her back. With his hands on her ass, Bucky lifted her and held her up between his body and the refrigerator. Her fingertips dug into his back as she scrambled for purchase. 

“I got you,” he said as he stepped forward, pulling aside her panties and rubbing his cock against her. 

Darcy looped her legs around him tighter, urging him closer and he lined himself up, pushing inside of her in a smooth movement. Bucky tilted his head forward to rest against hers as he stood there, fully enveloped inside Darcy. He caught her lips in his and began to make tiny thrusts with his hips. Darcy held on to him and they fell into an easy rhythm, Bucky filling her up with every thrust. 

He took his cues from the sounds coming from Darcy’s mouth, angling himself so he hit her most sensitive spots. Her breath got shaky as she whispered, “I’m almost there,” and Bucky kept his pace until he felt her shudder around him. Darcy came with a cry and held on to him as he had his release moments later. 

He gently set Darcy back on her feet, helping her stay steady on her shaky legs. They leaned against each other, Darcy pressing kisses along his chest, and he allowed himself a moment just to hold her. Her floral shampoo under his nose, her warm curves pressed against him, her lips tracing a path across his skin.

The smell of burning baked goods broke them from their reverie and Darcy gasped for a different reason as a small curl of smoke rose from the oven. “Dammit! The cupcakes!” 

Bucky pulled away from her, tucking himself inside his jeans as he crossed the kitchen to turn off the heat. Darcy followed him as he opened the door and let out a rush of heat and smoke. 

“I may have been distracted and not actually set the timer,” Darcy said with a grimace. “But I mean, that’s kind of your fault, really.” 

Bucky chuckled and grabbed a pot holder, pulling out the ruined treats. “I take full responsibility. Sorry we burned your cupcakes.” 

“No, it's fine. Totally worth it.” 

Bucky leaned down to capture her mouth in a quick kiss. “Yeah?” 

“Oh, yeah. Besides,” she said with a grin, “I have a whole basket of lemons over there, we’ll just make more. If you play your cards right, I'll even let you lick the bowl again. Or whatever you want.” 

Bucky growled and pulled her up into his arms, carrying her out of the kitchen towards her bedroom. It would be almost a week later, after a few more failed attempts, before Darcy and Bucky would get those cupcakes made.


End file.
